Mosasaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the mosasaurus “InGen's Mighty Levithian" The Mosasaurus is a massive marine reptile, a carnivore and a predator, perfectly adapted to hunt underwater. The only specimen of Mosasaurus bred is extremely big, bigger than any fossil ever found of this animal, scientists still don't know the reason for this: It is possible that this is a rare case of gigantism, others believe that there is an error in the genome of the animal, or maybe this is an unknown giant species of Mosasaurus not yet discovered. Breed: Mosasaurus Full Name: Mosasaurus Masranio Maximus Location And Era: Netherlands, North America, Late Cretaceous period Lifespan: 42 years Status: Critically Endangered Population: 1 escaped into the ocean Top Speed: The Mosasaurus can swim as fast as a whale about 30 mph. Ecological Niche: Carnivorous marine animal. Average Height: 12 feet Average Length: 85 feet Average Weight: '''64,000 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Being the only specimen of her species, the social behavior of this creature with others of it's own species is unknown, but being very large animals they probably lived isolated, hunting alone in the cretaceous waters. Vocalization: Roars and bellows. Diet: Carnivore; Turtles, fish, sharks, seabirds, pterosaurs, smaller mosasaurs, small cetaceans, whale carcasses, and drowned animals including dinosaurs that have been washed out to sea But ever since it escaped there’s no telling what she’ll eat now. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and now open ocean. Habitat: Shallow near-shore waters coasts, shorelines, and lagoons. DNA Interpolation: (75%) pure Mosasaurus DNA (15%) monitor lizard DNA (10%) saltwater crocodile DNA Site: They used to live on Isla Nublar. Diseases: She is very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Tuberculosis, algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Cryptosporidium and Salmonella. Breeding Behaviors: '''Mosasaurus don't lay eggs and if we had a bigger population we estimated that one mosasaur female will carry its normally 2 youngs for 1 year until it gives birth to them. '''Summary: It was cloned 11 years ago. unlike the previous mosasaur this clone resembled the real animal much more. However it had a greater bit force, spikes running down its back and no forked tongue. It had a great appetite and will devour anything that would enter or fall into its water. Some keepers nicknamed it the Sarlaac, after the creature seen in Star Wars. In the park, the only Mosasaurus ever bred lives in the Jurassic World Lagoon. The Mosasaurus has a huge head with sharp teeth not only in the jaws but also in the mouth roof; it can unhinge its jaws to swallow large pieces of meat, just like a carnivore dinosaur. It locates prey with its senses of smell and taste (the latter is reforced with a bifid tongue like that of snakes). The Mosasaurus can hold its breath underwater for a long time and sometimes takes naps in the sea floor. It can´t move in dry land, so it never leaves water. It is active mainly during day. InGen scientists discovered that the Mosasaurus has certain control over its own metabolism, and it seems that it can reduce its heart and breath rates at will. This reptile was fed with dead sharks; The Mosasaurus was always a cause of worries for the Jurassic World orld keepers due to the potential danger of it escaping to open sea. Thus, a special enclosure with reinforced steel fences was built for it, not far away from the shore. They quickly learnt how to survive the multiple predatory species of their new home, and where to find prey for themselves. In their new home, they conquered many bodies of water, from huge lakes to rivers and swamps. The Mosasaurus is a very large powerful aquatic reptile that was shown to be strong enough to drag the struggling Indominus rex into the water. She has very powerful jaw strength with a bite force of 13,000 pounds, which was at least as powerful as the Tyrannosaurus. She uses her powerful jaw strength to kill a Pteranodon and even a Tyrannosaurus. Though judging by the body their main attacking its like T-rex with its head and powerful jaws that they can take down many prey that was proven by Indominus rex. In the wild she is also known to swim up rivers sometimes or hunt in the mangrove forests. She will hunt any kind of prey that fits in their prey spectrum. The Mosasaurus color is ideal for its hunting strategy: it hunts from below and uses the element of surprise. Mosasaurus has an incredibly flexible body more akin to a snake than any lizard, and so it is able to squeeze its way through small gaps as long as its head can fit. It is particularly fond of exploring the shipwrecks off the coasts of nublar in search of food. The Mosasaurus sometimes scavenge over the corpses of dead whales or drowned animals. Through rapid thrashing of its tail, it is also capable putting on a burst of speed as it rises to the surface, enabling it to leap from the water to snatch a seabird or pterosaur from the air. Being a solitary species, Mosasaurus has little tolerance for others of its kind being in close proximity, unless busy with feeding from a large carcass or there is a chance of mating. These mososaurs are fighters through and through, and their underwater clashes are a sight to see. Although somewhat protected with its armor-like skin, Mosasaurus' flippers and tail are not so well protected. Therefore it is not entirely uncommon to see an individual with a missing limb or large rips in the webbing of its tail. On August 25, 2000, InGen researchers while testing a prototype iron analyzer discovered traceable DNA fragments on a recently uncovered mosasaur specimen. Dr. Henry Wubelieved this to be the only way of recreating aquatic organisms without extracting blood from mosquitoes trapped in amber. Mosasaurus was successfully recreated by InGen under the wing of the Masrani Global Corporation in 2007 for their new dinosaur park Jurassic World. The species created was Mosasaurus maximus, which many believe to be synonymous with the species M. hoffmannii, but others believe it to be a valid species. The cloned Mosasaurus retained many features of its original counterpart. It also had a bite force of 13K, one pound higher than the terrestrial predator Tyrannosaurus rex that lived in the same period as the Mosasaurus. The Mosasaurus also had a frill running down its back and lacked a forked tongue as well as lacked a large tail fluke. The Mosasaurus lived in a 3 million gallon pool of water located near Main Street known as the Jurassic World Lagoon and visitors could watch it feed on sharks in the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. Visitors could also view her through an aquarium below the lagoon known as the Underwater Observatory to see her. Mosasaurus is a marine reptile whos closest relatives today are the monitor lizards. It is a huge marine predator equipped with huge strong jaws and teeth. Mosasaurus have good eyes and a good sense of smell. Like all marine reptiles they have to breath air, so from time to time they must come to the surface. InGen scientists found out that they can hold their breath for can 1 hour. Mosasaurus are highly aggressive and attack prey that is even bigger than themself. Some whales show strange bitemarks from an unknown predator and it is presumed that they come from the Mosasaurus. It also seems that some whales don't come too close to the Isla Nublar, probably because of the Mosasaurus that live there. Her jaws are so powerful that her can crush a turtle easily. Despite this they also feed on big fishes that are common around Isla Nublar. Mosasaurus are territorial and live solitary. Their big finned tail allows them to swim very fast over short distances. They are elegant swimmers too, and the keepers described them as majestic animals. The clean and tropical waters of the Isla Nublar are an ideal habitat for her. The clean water around the island is also ideal environment for corals and marine wildlife. the island has a big reef where fish, seals and whales that live here. these is a natural food supply for the mosasaur. But The Mosasaurus is the first and last mosasaur bred by InGen. it can be in murky rivers and coastal areas. It is a master of disguise, it mostly lays on the bottom of the sea and wait until prey comes by, it will open its mouth in a wink of a second and will swallow its prey. The Mosasaurus is a danger for smaller dinosaurs as it can easily kill mid-sized dinosaurs like Sinoceratops. It is possible that the mysterious creature responsible for the disapperance of many fishermen and poachers that went too close to the island is infact the Jurassic World's runaway Mosasaurus. Recent sightings suggest that the Mosasaurus Has escaped from her Jurassic World enclosure and hunts for food in the open waters surrounding Isla Nublar. The Mosasaurus Is by far the largest animal ever exhibited at Jurassic World and even the entire world. Just because you’re not in the water doesn’t mean you’re safe from the Mosasaurus, Which has been known to leap out onto dry land just snatch prey, Just like alligators at a watering hole. This fearsome asset is not an actual dinosaur, But an immense aquatic reptile. Her Deadly array of teeth allows her to catch turtles, fish, birds, and even smaller mosasaurs. A second set of teeth on her upper jaw ensures prey cannot escape. This asset hunts near the surface of the water. She has for paddle like limbs and a powerful tail that helps or a glide through her tank. An Insatiable predator, she has huge jaws that can open wide enough to swallow her prey whole even great whites. The last time she was sighted by the public was this year's June, near a popular American beach. Now there comes the interesting part: she appears near islands in 6 months cycles, where she spends a few weeks feeding on the rich marine ecosystem of the island before leaving, only to return another 6 months later. This behavior is somewhat similar to those of Pteranodon and Dimorphodon, 2 creatures who are occassional visitors coming to islands in certain times of the year, too. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: After the humans abandoned the island to the park’s animals most of the animals were left to mingle and spread around the isle but the Mosasaurus found itself trapped inside it’s tank, and as the food, that was once fed regularly to it, became less and less, the poor Mosasaurus slowly grew more and more desperate. One night, however, a storm blew up and a group of humans looking for the indominus opened the doors to get inside accidently allowing it to escape years before Mount Sibo erupted for years the Mosasaurus lived near the island but when the volcano erupted it scared her off and the Mosasaurus has been roaming open waters free ever since. Category:Survivors Category:Marine reptile